Turn Off the Lights
by Sedamashi N
Summary: Deidara is in highschool and is a good trouble maker. He has been wanting to make a band for a while now then he meets a new kid, Sasori. What will happen when these two boys attempt to form or join a band?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you can give me some pointers or advice if something seems off. Bonus points if you can guess what the title is based off of. This is a rock band AU. SasoDei, KisaIta, and probably some other ships will be added. this will eventually be nsfw. I hope you enjoy it~ I'm still learning how to use this site so bear with me.**

* * *

I absolutely love to have a good time. No matter the circumstance, I can always have a good time. Here lately I've been kind of bored, and need a change of direction from the path my life has currently taken these past few months. I mean, the Summer is almost over and I have done nothing truly exciting. Well, it would help if I actually had friends right? I have friends, but they seem irrelevent to my needs, and let me tell you I have some boring friends. They sit around all day doing exactly what they're told. Do they even "try" to get in trouble? Well, I need friends, and this year that is exactly what I will find. This next school year will be interesting.

"Deeeeiiiiiidaraaaaa!" Mr. Orochimaru yelled after me. "Get back here this instant!" I was running down the hall away from him because I put snapdragons under the seat of his chair. He knew right away it was me, of course. As I ran I could hear the sound of his yelling fading into the distance. At the next corner I came to a complete stop.

"Well, well," said a cynical female voice. She sighed. "What have you done this time?" It was the principal, Ms. Tsunade. Before I had time to turn away she grabbed me by the ear and practically dragged me to the office. Man she was strong for an old lady. When we got into the office there was another person sitting in one of the chairs in front of her desk. I was about to ask if he got in trouble too, but then I realized that I had never seen him here before.

"Deidara," Ms. Tsunade said informative. "This is Sasori, and as your punishment you will have to show him around the school and to his classes." She handed me a piece of paper. "Have this completely filled out with the signatures of all of Sasori's teachers and have it back to me by the end of the day. If you don't the cosequences will be dire." She waved her hand as if to gesture us away because she needn't say anymore to us. I led the new kid to the door then opened it for us to leave.

"Hello," I said. "My name is Deidara, s..." He cut me off.

"So I heard." he answered. He just stared ahead like nothing in the world could phase him.

"Okay..." I started slowly. "Sasori, my man, is it possible for me to see your schedule?" He stayed silent while fetching a paper from his pocket. He handed it to me slowly. His nails were painted a dark green. Or was it teal? Oh well, didn't matter. I had myself a peek at his schedule, and was actually surprised. His classes were almost the same as mine.

As we walked down the hall Mr. Orochimaru's class was coming up. Sasori also had this class with me. If I went in there now I'd get yelled at for sure. No doubt about it. Oh well, I needed his signature anyway might as well do it now. I knocked twice on the door and entered. When Mr. Orochimaru saw me he stopped what he was doing. He must have calmed down by now. Good. He folded his arms across his chest and sighed. He looked past me.

"It would be rude if you didn't introduce us now wouldn't it?" Mr. Orochimaru inquired in his creepy snakey voice.

"Oh, yeah. This is Sasori. He's a new student I've been assigned to show around as punishment." I said matter-of-factly.

"I am Mr. Orochimaru." He told Sasori. "And I teach science. I am not an easy teacher, so don't think you can get off easy. Or you will become the next class experiment." Sasori seemed uninterested. I handed Mr. Orochimaru the paper and he signed it knowing what I needed.

"I look forward to your class." Sasori said in a flat tone, and he turned to walk out of the classroom. I grabbed the paper and followed to get out of there. I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't know what to say or what to ask. He seemed cool, but maybe a little chill? Hmm... This will be interesting.

Sasori seemed like a man of little words even on a good day, and he seemed like he had little patience. I wonder if I'm bothering him then think to myself that it would be okay even if I was, because right now I was all he had. He carried himself in a kind of dignified manner. Probably not easily wavered in opinion debates. He would most likely argue before you could persuade any decision he has made or ever will make. I had not realized that we stopped walking.

"How long do you plan on keeping me waiting?" He was very irritable indeed. No patience at all. "Let me get this straight. I do not like to be kept waiting nor do I like to keep others waiting."

"Sasori, my man," I told him. "I think we are going to get along just fine, hmm..." I was certain. He looked at me with eyes that loathed my existance, but he would soon get used to me, and we would become excellent partners. He sighed, and looked up at me through his eyelashes.

"What makes you think that we could become friends so easily?" He asked, his voice still a sad monotone, but now slightly filled with venom. "You don't know me. You know nothing of me, and here you are thinking you can become my friend. What if I don't want friends? Huh...? What then? Do you honestly think that I will like you?"

"I could honestly care less whether you like me or not." I replied, calmly but sternly. "You look like you could use some fun in your life, and that is also what I happen to be lacking in currently. Why don't you come over to my place this evening? We can talk about art. I love art. We can talk about hobbies, and about things we could do to waste time. How does that sound? Hmm..." He stared at me like I had said something that caught his immediate attention.

"What?" I asked.

"Art huh...? I do enjoy art myself. Art is eternal. Something that will stay with you forever." He said slowly. Kind of creeped me out.

"Ohh...? Eternal? Sasori, my man," I said shaking my head. "Art is an explosion. It will pass by you in a moments glance, and only those lucky enough will ever see it. It is a fleeting thing really."

"And that is where I have to disagree." He Interjected. "Art must be controlled by its master. If not it means absolutely nothing. It cannot do that if it's a fleeting thing. You must understand that art is only as loyal as its creator."

"At least we can agree on one thing about art Sasori, my man." Then I changed the topic. "We need to get this paper filled out by all of your teachers before Ms. Tsunade rips my ears off with those hands of hers." It looked like this disageement would be settled for now, but it definately wasn't over yet. The best part, is that we have art class together.

By the end of the day all went well. We turned in the paper to Ms. Tsunade, then she thanked me and told me I could go home with no one ever having to hear about what I did to Mr. Orochimaru. 'Our little secret.' She'd told me, then winked. Sasori called his grandmom and told her that he was going to my house for the night. She said that it was fine and told him to have fun. Then we walked to my house. It was rather quiet as we walked so I decided to try to strike up a good conversation.

"So..." I started. "What kind of music do you listen to Sasori, my man?" I looked at him and he continued to stare forward as if I said nothing, but I knew he was at least trying to think of an answer. He looked at me from a side glance.

"A variety I guess." He told me. His sad monotone was starting to become normal for me. Huh... And in one day. "I like the sound of the guitar I guess."

"Would you ever consider learning to play guitar? I've been thinking that I need to meet fun people, and the best way to do that would be to try and form a band. People who play music in bands are interesting, and I think that even you would have fun Sasori, my man." I explained. He looked at me kind of confused, but not completely lost. "We can talk more about it at my place. How does that sound? Hmm..."

"I play a little." He responded solemnly. "Bet you don't know how to play any instrument wanting to make a band and all. Oh, I know, you could be the backup dancer." I recoiled, and felt my face grow warm. Was this sarcasm? I didn't know he was capable of that. I stayed silent and he chuckled a little. We drew near my house and I stopped.

"I never bring friends home." I told him. "So my mom will probably be very excited. Wait a second... Did you say you could play a little guitar? That's cool. Do you have a guitar of your own?" We began walking again.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's nothing special though. I got it for my birthday two years ago from my Grandmom." We walked up the sidewalk to the door, and I walked in. Sasori hesitated.

"Deidara?" A woman asked from somewhere in the house. "Is that you?"

"Yeah Mom..." I called in her direction. I looked back to Sasori. "Are you okay? You can come in ya' know." He looked at me then took a step inside.

"Deidara!" My Mom exclaimed. She stopped short a look of shock on her face. "Who's this?" She inquired.

"Mom," I stated. "This is Sasori, my man. He just started school today. Is it okay if he stays the night? He already asked his Grandma if it was okay and she said he could."

"If it's alright with your Grandma it's fine with me." She explained. "Make yourself at home. Deidara doesn't have many friends over, and sometimes it seems he's never home, but I hope you two will be friends for a while." She turned to me. "Deidara, make him feel at home. Show him your room, and stuff. Be a good host, and have fun boys. I will have supper done in a few hours."

"Thanks Mom." I said.

"Thank you very much for having me." Sasori stated. I was surprised actually. I did not expect him to show that much respect for my Mom. She perked up a little.

"No problem, sweety." She told him. "You can come by anytime you like. Run along now so I can get supper ready." She turned away and headed to the kitchen. I nudged Sasori's arm to beckon him to follow up the stairs, and he did. My bedroom was pretty much the attic, but it was spacious and I loved it. The lighting was lacking but I could do what I needed easily. In the back left corner was where I did my clay work. I made tiny intricate sculpures of spiders, birds, and other small creatures. It was a hobbie of mine that I've had since I can remember, and my favorite thing to do when they where finished is to blow them up. I would put homemade firecrackers in them with longer fuses. I would light them and throw them in the back yard. That is what I consider true art. Maybe at some point in my life I would be able to use my creations for a bigger purpose. As I was distarcted in my long thought process Sasori was staring at me like he was waiting for something. Oh, right, I forgot he hates to be kept waiting.

"Deidara, You know..." I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, you hate to be kept waiting." I snorted. "Have a seat somewhere. I guess the bed is fine, right?" I looked at him questionably. He gave me an incredulous glance and sat on the side of my bed.

"Down to business." Sasori started. "I think I might have a friend who can help us with the band thing. He's the one who got me interested in guitar. If I can get a hold of him I will ask. Assuming he isn't already in a formed band, but if he is he might be willing to let us in. So, you don't play an instrument?" He asked in the same monotone he always uses.

"That's right. Hey, maybe he can find a way to make me some kind of singer. Hmm..." The thought of that sounded okay actually. I could be backup vocals or harmony. I wonder if I would need vocal training. This will certainly be interesting. I noticed that Sasori was staring at my clay items.

"Neat, huh?" I asked him having pride in my work.

"More like weird." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"They're not weird, they're perfect." I said matter-of-factly. I would always be proud of my creations. I will not stand for some ignorant fool who knows nothing of my work to criticize it badly.

"No," he stated. "They are weird... Unique, but weird. Almost as weird as my hobbie. I make puppets. They are my life long companions." He showed a hint of passion in those sentences. Good. That is what I will need in a band if we do join or make one. But, I will not stand for him calling my creations weird.

I grabbed a pillow from the end of my bed. "I will accept the word unique, but never weird." I chucked my pillow at him and it hit him square in the face. At first he seemed dumbfounded, but then his face contorted into an evil smile. He picked up the pillow I just threw at him and raised it above his head to hit me back.

"Oohhhh..." I smirked. "Finally getting serious I see. Hope you're not going to wuss out on me." He stood on my bed and hit me in the face with the pillow so hard that it made the side of my face sting. I yelped a small cry and Sasori started to relentlessly beat me with the pillow. I started to laugh and tried to get up, but that was not happening. I stayed there on the floor and took the beating whilst laughing so hard that my sides hurt. My thoughts drifted slightly and I wondered just who exactly that 'friend' was that my man Sasori talked about earlier. Guess I will find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter~ I hope you enjoy, though Deidara may seem a little OOC **

* * *

About a week after Sasori and I met I wasn't getting in as much trouble as I usually do. I mean no trouble. At all. It was kinda scarey but I got over it. Sasori and I spent the vast majority of our time together, and I liked it. We agreed on so many things except art. Art. We could come to no agreement, but we did agree to 'try' to never bring it up to each other. During that conversation I was very surprised that I had not received a black eye or two. Our relationship was growing, and sometimes I found that I could not stop thinking about him. That and I even found my behavior strange here lately. Oh well, no biggie. Not like I'm ever going to fall in love with him. Dear God, no. I'm a straight male with ambitions, no way I'd ever touch a man in that way, ever. Though at this time I did not realize that I'd be eating those words right off of the tip of my tongue.

I sat with my tray in the cafeteria, and waited for my man Sasori at our usual table. We sat in the back by the window. Typical teenagers who want to stay away from people, huh? Around this time of the school year is when the students start to join clubs. I didn't want to, but I didn't know about Sasori. I could never tell what it was exactly that he was thinking, and my thinking was quite logical at that point in time. My thoughts were, 'How can we join a band if we have to worry about club activities outside of school when it is in that time we should be worrying about the band?' I just hoped that Sasori had the same mindset about the subject. I was also worried whether or not he had gotten a hold of that friend of his that was possibly already in a band, and if he wasn't would he even want to? Would he like me, or find me so annoying that he'd throw me off a bridge? I'm going to make myself sick thinking about it if I don't stop with the negative attitude. Take deep breaths, it will be fine. We will have a band to call our own. At that point Sasori came and sat in front of me with his tray of food. We stared at each other for a while before either of us spoke.

"I was thinking..." He cut me off because we started at the same time.

"Deidara, I think..." I stopped so he could continue. He hesitated. "I think that we shouldn't join a club. It would subtract from the time we would have for the band." Oh, thank God.

"I was thinking the exact same thing Sasori, my man." I added. "I was also wondering, have you got a hold of your friend that you told me about?" I asked. He looked at me carefully like he always did to try to analyze my next reaction.

"I did actually." He answered thoughtfully. "He was very surprised to hear from me, of course we havn't talked in a long while. He is in a band, and can only get us in if we talk to their leader, Yahiko. I do not know him well at all so we will have to approach with caution." I'm still very surprised by the fact that he is actually taking this band thing serious. I mean I'm serious, but he didn't really strike me as the type to get into band things. Then a question came to mind.

"Ohh... Sasori my man," I started. "I don't think you ever told me the name of this friend that you contacted." He isn't hiding something is he?

"I didn't?" He sounded confused. "Then I am sorry for the slight misunderstanding. His name is Itachi Uchiha. He really isn't a friend, but we have talked about music things before. I told him that I was never going to get into it then you came along being so serious, and I just couldn't turn him down. I had to contact him to let him know. Anyway he told me that they only do covers of songs that have already been done. Is that okay with you?" He asked after his long expanation. He never wanted into the band stuff? Why didn't he tell me?

"Yeah that's fine..." I couldn't bring myelf to ask him why he didn't want to get into the band thing. Maybe he will just tell my in time...

All throughout the day I worried my butt off about that Itachi guy. Itachi Uchiha, sounds like some sort of hot shot. I even bet all the girls are after him too. He probably doesn't have to much for himself either. I wonder what he plays. He might not even play in the band. Might just sit back and watch everyone else do the work so he doesn't have to. God I hate thinking about this guy I'm going to give myself an anyeurism. I was still very worried about my man Sasori and the fact that he had told Itachi he wasn't going to play in a band. I wonder why and wonder why he never told me. That's big right? To not want to be in a band and then join one anyway because some else you are with wants to be in one. If I dont't stop being a worry wart I'm going to accidentally make myself go insane.

At the end of the day Sasori walked to my house again. Everyday he walks with me to my house then his grandmother will come and pick him up. I like having the company, and the friend to spend time with. Today he was quieter than usual and that's saying something. He's extremely quiet to begin with, but if he were loud I don't think I could handle it. We went up to my room like everyday and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Sasori," I hesitated. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to be in a band?" He looked at me and sighed then looked back down to the floor.

"Because I like you Deidara." He said slowly. Probably to make sure that I would catch it all. I stiffened at those words. "You were so excited about me being around so you could start a band, and I really wanted to help. Now we're friends and if you do something I want to be right there with you." He looked back up at me like he wanted to say something.

"What do you mean by you like me?" I asked not sure I wanted an answer.

"Is that the only part that you're worried about?" He asked. I sat there like an idiot with my mouth open. "Not falling in love with me are you?"

"You sarcastic prick. Of course I wouldn't fall in love with you. Are you mad?" My face was red, I could feel it. Sasori smiled at me then crawled toward me. Just as I was about to push him away it was too late. I felt something warm on my lips. His lips were on mine. What did this mean? He started to kiss me deeper and I started to loose it more. I wanted to push him away. Did I want to push him away? All of these thoughts meant nothing. I put my hands on his head and kissed him back weaving my fingers through his red hair. He stopped and pulled away. He left me confused.

"Thought you said you didn't fall in love with me?" I had no energy to argue with him, and I think he was right. I had started to fall in love with him. At that moment my Mom hollered for Sasori. His grandmother was here to get him. "This weekend we can go see Itachi and the rest of the band. I think I could get my Grandmother to take us up there." He winked at me then turned to leave my room. My face was burning. Sasori kissed me and I had kissed him back.

"Oh God, please let this not haunt me forever." I shoved my face in my pillow engulfing myself in ridiculous thoughts, and waited for my Mom to call me downstairs for supper. The food was tasteless, and my Mom probably thought that I was sick. What was happening to me?

The next day went by in a flash, and I could not look Sasori in the eyes. Was today Wednesday? Or Thursday? I had lost sense of time. I had lost sense of everything. At lunch time I could not eat. I remember Sasori asking me if I was okay, but I do not remember replying. When was the last time I went to the bathroom? Thinking was not an easy thing to do right now apparently. At the end of the day I had not said a word to Sasori on the walk to to my house. I hope he doesn't think that I'm ignoring him. Though I got the feeling that he was watching me the entire time. When we got to my room I sat on the bed and looked at the floor. Why couldn't I look at him?

"Deidara," Sasori started. "Did I make a mistake yesterday?" His monotone question sounded more sorrowful somehow. Did he mean the kiss? I looked at him carefully. He sat next to me. Was he trying to manage a smile?

"I..." I hestitated. "You didn't make a mistake." I said quietly. He grabbed my hand and held it to his face. I tried to pull away but he put one of my fingers in his mouth. I winced at the feeling of his tongue. The inside of his mouth was wet, almost slimy, actually. I pulled my finger out of his mouth and wiped it on my shirt immediately. He gave me a confused look.

"I'm sorry," He told me. "That was out of line." He looked down in defeat. Did I make him sad? No. He didn't understand the situation, did he? I put my hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes.

"I..." God why was it so hard to talk to him. "I'm not... Ready." I bit my tongue. Should I have said that? Wait. Does that mean that I would be willing in the future? Ahhhhhh... What did I just do?! I took my hand away from his face and put it on my leg awkwardly. Sasori stood up from the bed and looked down to me.

"I asked my Grandmother if she would take us to Itachi's place this weekend. She said yes. She is also very happy that I have acquired a friend like you. She wants to meet you, so the weekend would be a good time for that as well." He explained. I stared at him like an idiot for a minute before I processed what he actually said.

"Yeah," I replied. "That sounds like a good idea." I was almost talking in the same monotone that Sasori uses. I have to get out of this rut and back to my usual personality. Am I depressed? No. Just confused about the situation that I was being put in.

"Are you okay?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm fine. I'm just a little confused about why you did that to my... My... Finger..." The last word came out more like a whisper. I looked down to the floor and cursed myself silently for asking the question in the first place.

"You know why I did that, Deidara." He grabbed my chin and turned my face toward him. He started to bring his face closer to mine again then my Mom opened the door.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed at the both of us. Flustered I pulled my face away, and Sasori turned around quickly. "Living room, now." She commanded. As the three of us walked to the living room I cursed myself some more for letting this happen. Mom had us sit on the couch and she sat on the coffee table in front of us.

"Mom, I can explain..." I started. She held her hand up to stop me.

"I do not care what you are doing or why," She said. "The only thing is that you are doing it in my house. No more. I also will not deal with a gay son..." I cut her off.

"But, Mom..." I started.

"No buts!" She yelled. "If you insist on being gay then you will not be so under my roof! I will not have my son be gay! It's nasty and unhealthy!" She stared at me for a moment.

"Mom, why are y..." My yelling was cut off.

"No, I want you to get out of my house. Get out of my house and never come back. I will contact you later to get you emancipated." She looked at Sasori. "Call your grandmother and have her get you and Deidara's things. Get out of my sight, both of you." Sasori stood up and grabbed my arm to pull out of the house.

"Shouldn't I pack my things?" I asked my Mother.

"Yes." She answered. I went to the kitchen and grabbed about ten trash bags. I took them upstairs and started to pack my things. As I was doing so I heard my Mom start to yell at Sasori.

"Does your Grandmother know about this?! What's wrong with you?!" She was very angry. I heard Sasori answer, but could not understand what it was he said. I stopped packing and ran down stairs.

"Do not yell at him!" I screamed. My voice cracked. "When was the last time you decided to get interested in my life?! You never cared! You were never there when I got in trouble! You only acted to care! I'm leaving now! Sasori's Grandmother will be here to finish packing my things. You will never have to see me again!" I grabbed Sasori's arm and dragged him out the front door with me. I've made up my mind. I'm living with Sasori, and I'm not ever going to deal with this shit ever again.

"Are you sure about this?" Sasori's voice brought my attention back to the real word.

"Yes," I replied. "This is what I want. Did you contact your Grandma?" I asked very quickly.

"I did, she should be here momentarily." He told me.

"Good. Do you think she would get my things for me? And even if she doesn't, will she be okay with knowing we're... Ya' know... Gay?" Am I admitting that I'm gay. Wow. I never thought I could do that.

"She knows I'm gay actually. I never told you because I didn't know if you would still like me after you knew. She has helped me and supported me with my sexual orientation. I'm greatful. I never thought people would be so upset about gays." He looked down. "I'm sorry, Deidara. I never would have thought that this would happen."

"It's alright." I lied. "Now I will just have more time to get to know Grandma." I tried to make it sound like I was okay, but I really wasn't. My mother has kicked me out of the house, and I will never see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Itachi's POV**_

**Third chapter ,thank God it's finished. At this point the characters are pretty much OOC. Sorry if that bothers you. I will be trying to switch between Deidara and Itachi's perspectives. I'm proud of this chapter so I hope you will enjoy it. Tell me if there is anything that seems wrong and I will try to fix it in my next chapter~**

* * *

"Itachi," My boss called. "Did you talk to that Sasori kid you told me about, and can he really play guitar?" He was in the other room and I was on the couch with Kisame, who was currently playing with my hair.

"Yes and yes." I answered. "He is coming to meet with us this weekend with a friend. I think he said the kid's name was Deidara." I hope he isn't high strung or the boss will have his neck. I looked at Kisame, who was about to pass out, and moved his hand so he would stop touching my hair. The boss, Yahiko, walked out of the kitchen with a beer, and looked at Kisame.

"He drinks like a fish doesn't he?" He more commented than asked about Kisame.

"Sometimes." I answered anyway. Yahiko moved to the love seat stationed by the wall next to the couch.

"This weekend, huh?" He did not seem at all like he wanted to have to deal with trying out new recruites, but we need some stage crew and shit so why not? "I'm assuming that they are both young, so who is bringing them?" He asked.

"Sasori's Grandmother, Chiyo, I think." Answering yet another of his questions. This time I asked one. "Where's Konan?" He looked at me, then looked away.

"She is in bed." He answered. Guess he doesn't want to talk either. Now he knows how I feel half the time. If anyone has a question they always ask me regardless if someone else might know the answer.

"I should probably drag Kisame to the room so he can sleep more comfortably." I told Yahiko.

"Well, if you two do anything then keep it down. Hidan is doing one of his weird rituals tonight. You know how he hates being interrupted." He explained. I heaved Kisame's body to my right side and dragged him to our room. Do anything? How can you have sex with a guy who is passed out drunk? I sighed. And besides we've only done it, what, twice? I heaved his limp body onto the bed and sat in the chair by the desk.

I stretched and thought about Sasori. That kid told me that he didn't want in this band shit. Did he change his mind? No. He's doing it for someone. Who on the planet could he care for that much? Thinking was making me drowsy and I leaned my head back on the uncomfortable wooden chair. Maybe if my faith is strong enough I can will myself to sleep on this piece of trash. I hate living like this. I shut my eyes and I think I fell asleep after a while.

I woke to the sound of yelling. Like every morning I guess. I noticed that I was in the bed. Kisame must have put me here. I looked around and did not see him. I got up and went to the desk. There was a piece of paper with scrawling on it.

_Hidan is going to fight with the boss this morning. Stay in here til I come get you. -Kisame-_

Just like him. I walked to the end of the bed and turned on my guitar amp. I picked up my Ibenez and strummed a G to see if it was tuned. Close enough. I started to play the lead part to Reptilia by The Strokes then began to sing. "_He seemed impressed by the way you came in. Tell us, A story, I know you're Not boring._" I continued the song until Kisame walked in.

"They actually calmed down a little." He chuckled. "Do you want some coffee?" He asked looking at me with tired eyes.

"Sure," I answered. I followed him into the dump we call a kitchen, and he made a cup of coffee. Hidan was apparently giving Yahiko hell about not having enough room for his rituals, then Yahiko usually tells him that he can take his creepy ass rituals somewhere else. An argument we've all heard a thousand times over.

"Don't we have a gig this weekend?" Kisame asked casually.

"Yeah," I answered. "That's also when we are getting new rectruites, so I don't know what we are going to do. Yahiko might have them come with us to see if they can actually do it." Hidan walked into the kitchen. He looked terrible.

"Sleep well, Hidan?" Kisame asked. Hidan threw him an evil look then a sarcastic remark.

"Yep," He snapped. "Slept like a log. Must be why I feel like a sloth." Hidan walked to the fridge and grabbed the gallon of orange juice. He took off the lid and was about to drink from the gallon.

"Get a glass, Hidan." I told him sternly. "We do not need whatever disease you havn't been diagnosed with yet." He got angry, walked over to me, and raised his hand like he was going to hit me. Then our financial manager grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Without Itachi we would not be able to go to gigs to play music," He explained. "You know what happens when we don't play music... We don't make money. If we don't make money we will be kicked out of here and be forced to live on the streets. Money is everything, Hidan. Right now in my eyes everyone in this apartment is money." His explanation was actually starting to give me a headache. Hidan was always defeated in arguments by Kakuzu.

"Alright everyone," Our actual band manager called from somewhere in the apartment. "We're getting two new recruites to see if they are worthy for the band life. We have a job this weekend, so we can't fuck up. We will have to teach those two runts what being in a band is all about, but we can't scare them too bad or they might run away. Yahiko, will they be coming tomorrow?" As he was saying this we all grvitated toward his voice and met up in the living room. Everyone was there. Yahiko, band leader and singer; Konan, Yahiko's girlfriend, keyboardist, and backup harmonies; Hidan, bassist and screamo wherever necessary; Kakuzu, financial manager; Kisame, drummer; Itachi (me), rhythm guitarist also lead wherever necessary and backup harmonies; Zetsu, band manager; Sasori and Deidara, the two recruites that are coming in tomorrow. Sasori I know plays lead guitar, but I know nothing of this Deidara kid.

"Yes," Yahiko answered. "They will be arriving to us tomorrow, and I hope that they dropped out of school. If they haven't they will have to soon." I looked up.

"Wait," I responded. "Why are you making them drop out? You didn't do that to me. You could ruin their future if they don't stick with the band." Yahiko looked at me and sighed.

"Times have changed, Itachi." He said softly. "They will have to invest all their time into the band, the schedule, and learning the songs. You already had a lot of skill under your belt before you came to us. You were so talented in fact that you didn't even need to practice with us. They are different."

"Ruin their future? Hah," Hidan retorted. "Being in this band will be the worst thing to happen to them in the future. Come on Kakuzu, I'm bored." Hidan grabbed Kakuzu's arm and then walked him down the hallway to their room.

"Make sure that you practice your bass lines properly!" Zetsu yelled after them.

"When does he ever do anything properly that aren't his creepy ass rituals?" Yahiko asked. Konan walked over to Yahiko and placed her hand on his shoulder to reassure him. Everyone kind of melted from their positions and took seats or went back to their rooms. There wasn't much to do here. Sit around, eat, sleep, practice music, and fuck. That was about it. Sometimes we go out in public and do stupid shit, but today was a lazy day so that we would have enough energy when Sasori and Deidara get here. I wondered if they were going to stay the weekend.

"Want to have a movie marathon tonight?" Kisame asked me. I turned my head toward him, and he looked slightly happy about the fact that I was even here.

"Shark movies?" I inquired. He nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Of course," He smiled. "What else do I like to watch, other than your face at night?"

"Enough," I said quickly to stop him. "Sure, we can watch your crappy shark movies." It's easy for me to make him happy. Everyone else just pisses him off for some reason. I got up and went to the room. Kisame followed after shortly. I sat on the bed and layed down until I heard Kisame walk in. He crawled onto the bed and hung himself over me. I smiled at him.

"You didn't want to watch movies did you?" I asked condescendingly. He adjusted his position on top of me and wrapped his arms around me.

"How'd you guess?" I ignored him, and put my hands in his hair.

When I woke up, Kisame was already up and about as usual. And also as usual Hidan was arguing with Yahiko. I think it was money this morning. I got out of bed and went to make breakfast, because somtimes I make food for Kisame and me in the mornings. Yahiko walked into the kitchen and was ignoring Hidans comments, he usually gives up after Yahiko walks away. I could still hear Hidan cuss under his breath like a child. I looked at Yahiko.

"Where's Kisame?" I asked still a little tired.

"He went to the store to get some bread." He answered. "He told me to tell you to wait to make breakfast because he wants toast, and do you think you could make some extra?" He opened the fridge, got the milk out, and poured a glass. He handed it to me.

"Yeah, I can make extra," I told him. "How much more?" I started to get pans out and get ready to cook.

"Enough for two more people?" He said in a question, unsure.

"Can do," I told him. Kisame came in with the bread and then I started on the sausage gravy. Kisame wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me from behind. He started to slide his hands down and I stopped him.

"Not in the kitchen." I told him. I turned my head toward him and kissed his cheek. "Start on the hash browns. We're making extra for Yahiko and Konan this morning." He did as he was told. We ate breakfast and cleaned up. Now all we have to do is wait for Sasori and Deidara to show up. I sat next to Yahiko on the couch.

"Do you know when they will arrive?" Yahiko asked.

"Not particularly." I answered. "They should be here before noon though." I leaned back then Kisame walked up and sat on the arm of the couch.

"I see," Yahiko said. "So, they should be here in about an hour or less. You know the Sasori kid, but not the Deidara kid right?"

"That's right," I answered. "I've asked Sasori to try to join the band before, but he turned me down. He plays good guitar. I'm guessing that he is joining now because of this Deidara guy. You seriously want them to drop out of school?" I was questioning him. He hates being questioned, but I did it anyway. He smiled.

"If they want to join that badly they would consider dropping out." He told me.

"Oh," Kisame piped in. "It's a test. If they are willing to drop out then you might consider letting them in, huh?" I relaxed a little.

"That's correct." He replied. "Though I would still prefer them to drop out, they do not have to. I will explain this to them, after I get their answer, of course. So, if you want go ahead and get everyone ready for a jam session, and we will see if these two punks are ready for what they signed up for when they get here. I'll get the PA, monitors, mics, and sound equipment ready." He got up and went to the music equipment, and I went to Hidan's room. I could hear Hidan before I even got to his room.

"Jesus Christ," I muttered. I knocked on the door. "Hey! Get your bass and amp ready, the new guys will be here soon!" I left to go to my room and got my guitar and amp to take it to the front room. When I got in there Kisame was getting his drums set up, Yahiko was putting the microphones up, and Konan was getting her keyboard together. After a minute Hidan came out with his bass and Kakuzu had his amp. I shook my head, and went back to what I was doing.

"Problem Itachi?" He asked me, his voice filled with venom. I looked up to him.

"I have no problem," I told him. "I'm not the one being fucked by the guy who thinks that showers are the work of Satan. No offense, Kakuzu."

"None taken," He said calmly. "Hidan, just shut up and do what you're told." He sat on the couch, then Zetsu emerged from the hallway and took a seat next to him.

"I can't wait to figure out how they act under pressure," Zetsu stated slowly. "Play well for them when they get here now." Zetsu smiled and I looked over at Kisame. He had his drums together and gave Yahiko a thumbs up. I plugged in my electric tuner and tuned my guitar, and Hidan was doing the same with his bass. I finished tuning, stood up, and strummed a strong B minor.

"Yahiko," I started. He looked at me. "I'm going to have to tone down my guitar for another, aren't I?" He looked thoughtful.

"Not right now," He said. "I want to see if he can match you." He said while nodding. I got my pedals out, and Yahiko started to make sure that the mic sounded good.

"Hidan, match to me okay?" I told him carefully.

"Yeah," He replied. We matched to an A then a D, and called it good. Kisame started a fast beat and I played some sort of jazzy riff to it. There was a knock on the door and everyone stopped. Zetsu rose from the couch and answered the door. Sasori and a long haired blond kid walked through the door. They looked confused and scared.

"Welcome to the lair of the Akatsuki." Yahiko invited. "Go ahead and get your stuff together, and I have a few questions for you."


End file.
